


The rainy days

by gababa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FML, Fluff, M/M, dont worry its not in first person, i tried to write smooth!yixing but instead i got this, jongdae pov, jongin is only mentioned, nothing happens really, this is BULLSHIT, yixing pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gababa/pseuds/gababa
Summary: Jongdae accidentally falls asleep on a stranger's shoulder and the stranger accidentally falls for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad, pls forgive me  
> P.S. i was listening to Blue by Nell hence the rainy mood

Jongdae's PoV:

   

      Jongdae loved rain. Not because he was a big romantic who dreamed of a kiss under the rain (though on very rare nights, when we had been marathoning rom-coms, he kinda did), nor because he was a big fan of the mud that ruined his cloths. He loved rain because the rain slowed down life. During rain, there were few people in the streets, the only sounds were the sounds of the raindrops and occasional cars passing by. Business and personal problems didn’t matter when it was raining. During rain, all that mattered was to quickly get home, get under blankets and forget about daily life. That was the magical thing about rain; it brought quiet. For a graduating student who had an “unstable” major, not-rich-yet-not-too-poor parents whom he had a lot to pay back for and a pretty well-paid but a time consuming side job, quiet was all he needed, especially on a day like this. He was late for classes, got scolded by his only lecturer who was never disappointed in him and managed to do that on a day when there was another group with them. Also he forgot his wallet at home (good thing he had spare change in the pockets of his coat, or he couldn’t even get to uni) and had to go back home for it before heading to his side job in the bookstore. Overall a shitty day.

Or it might have been, but it begun raining and Jongdae felt that somehow that day was worth living, for it ended the way he wanted it to. Now he was on the bus on his way home. His side job was nearly on the other side of the city, but he had no choice since it paid well (for a side job at least) and he enjoyed spending time with his co-workers. The bus wasn’t crowded, just him, two girls a few seats away and an old man sitting opposite of them, sleeping apparently. The ride from his side job to his apartment was nearly an hour long, but he knew he would enjoy every minute of it because he had all he needed right now: his headphones and rain. He turned on his playlist which he especially made during his break, when he noticed the drizzle from the big windows of the bookshop. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the music. The soft melody and the sweet voice rung in his ears and all he could do was to imagine himself standing on a stage and preforming this song for an audience. It was his dream for as long as he could remember himself. Not many people thought he would be able to achieve it and on bad days neither did he, but he would rather fight and lose than not try at all. It was dreams like this that got him through his worst days, when his voice broke in the middle of singing, when he got scolded by his employer, when he had a busy and tiring day just like today. His mind calmed down and he felt the tension living his body. For now things were alright and world was a better place.

Jongdae was too immersed in his playlist to notice someone sitting beside him.

 

Yixing's PoV:

         

       Yixing’s head was drenched and he was shivering. He rushed to the seat at the back before noticing there was someone on it and sat beside him. The stranger seemed to be asleep. He probably was. Yixing spared him a glance before leaning his wet and cold body on the seat, trying to get his normal body temperature back. He really should have brought a jacket. _Jongin will be so mad._  He was always substituting for Yixing's mum. Most days he was grateful for it, since it made living abroad easier, but some days Jongin's inner mum was too much to handle for Yixing's ego. His thoughts abruptly ended when something landed on his shoulder. That something being the stranger’s head. He really didn’t know what to do. Should he wake him up? But if the guy fell asleep, he must be really tired. Wouldn’t it be rude to wake up someone who was sleeping soundly? He thought for a few seconds more before deciding that letting a stranger sleep on his shoulder is not that big of a deal, plus he did enjoy the warmth the guy emitted. Soon he felt his body getting warmer and he finally relaxed watching the rain outside. 

His stop was nearing and he had no idea what to do. Well, he did have one - he needed to get off the bus, but the stranger was still sleeping on his shoulder and he really didn’t want to wake him up. Should he wait until they guy goes first? What if the guy just sleeps all the way, then what. It was past 9pm and there was no way he’d walk back to his apartment – not in this neighborhood and definitely not in his today’s shape. The dance practice tired every single muscle and bone in his body, and he had been dreaming to get home for a few hours now. So waiting for the guy was not happening, he had to get out. He tried to softly remove the guy’s head from his shoulder and leaned his head against the window. Luckily the guy was a heavy sleeper. He didn’t even stir. Maybe Yixing should have done this sooner, but, if he has to be honest with himself, he enjoyed the guy’s warm body next to his. He still had time before the bus would cross the street and he took his time to inspect the guy’s face. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, but there was something in him that caught Yixing’s eyes. His eyelashes were long, skulls were high and his lips resembled a kitten’s. His bangs had fallen on his eyes and Yixing tried to fight the urge to sweep them away from the stranger's face. In the end he gave up and swept the guy's soft hair from his eyes. The guy didn't seem to have woken up. He looked cute with his mouth slightly open, breathing calmly. Yixing caught himself smiling when he heard the bus stopping and rushed out of it to get home. _See you soon, stranger._

 

_Jongdae's PoV:_

 

   Jongdae didn’t even notice when he begun sleeping. For a moment he was listening to a song, the next - he woke up from bumping his head on the window of the bus. Not the best way to wake up, but he was nearing his stop and rain was still pouring, so far so good. He briefly wondered why he didn’t wake up sooner, since the road here was terrible and he must have hit his head sooner. It wasn’t important now. He got home and the day was ending. All he had to do now was to make a cup of tea for himself and enjoy his loneliness.

 

Yixing's PoV:

 

    _This had to be faith_ , thought Yixing. The stranger was on the bus again, with his headphones in his ears and his mouth half open. Yixing wondered if he should sit next to the guy again, what if he ends up like the other day? It was this thought that made his mind – he sat beside the boy. No matter how weird he might sound (according to Jongin, at least) he was interested in the sleeping boy. He couldn’t forget about the incident for a few days and every time he was left alone with his thoughts he wondered what had got the boy so tired and if there was someone who helped him to relax later. Because if not, he would willingly take that place.

The guy did not disappoint and moments later there was a head resting on his shoulder. Yixing smiled to himself. The boy was as warm as he remembered him. _He should stop sounding so creepy, even if this is his own head. Get it together, Yixing._

A few moments passed like this, before there was a heavy bump and Yixing felt the guy’s head slipping from his shoulder. He tried to prevent the cute boy from falling by putting his hand on the guy’s cheek before he noticed a pair of panicked-looking eyes staring back at him.

“Um…” the boy still seemed dazed.

“You were sleeping on my shoulder. The bus run over something and I tried to grab you before your face would hit the floor. Don’t worry I’m not a creep who grabs cute boys’ faces just because he feels like it.” Yixing tried to smile reassuringly, but it turned out strained because he was trying really hard not to laugh at the look on the other’s face. The mix of sleep, confusion and shame on the boy’s face was priceless.

“Um… thanks.” The guy mumbled, blushing. The poor guy was so embarrassed.

“No problem. I do make an amazing pillow, though this is the first time anyone learns about this before going to a date first.” The boy’s face got redder. Cute.

The boy turned his head and looked out of the window.

The rest of the ride was filled with tensed silence and stolen glances from both sides.

When Yixing’s stop was nearing, he tapped on the guy’s shoulder.

“It’s my stop. Hope I’ll see soon, Sleeping beauty. Dream of me, would you?” Yixing said before winking and exiting the bus.

Jongdae was awestruck.

                                                                                                                     

xxx

   

 Jongdae's PoV:

     

       For a week Jongdae took the bus hoping to see the attractive stranger again. It’s not that he was desperate and the guy was cute, but to be honest he was really desperate and the guy was really cute. He remembered when he opened his eyes and saw the attractive stranger centimeters away from his face with his hand on Jongdae’s cheek. He thought he either died and went to Heaven or he was having one of his im-single-and-i-havent-gotten-laid-in-a-long-time dreams. But the guy turned out to be real, very much so. Jongdae wasn’t the type to fall for someone without even knowing their names, but he was really close this time. So for a week, he made sure that he had a cup of coffee and his outfit looked good on him before taking the bus, so the next time he met the guy, he could talk to him and maybe ask for his number. That was his plan, not the universe’s.

Jongdae lost all hope after the second week of the boy’s disappearance. Maybe the guy didn’t regularly use the bus, but then again why would he say ‘see you again’? Trust Jongdae to get a crush on a stranger who once let him sleep on his shoulder and winked at him. Pathetic, really.

                                                          

                                                                                                                     xxx

 

It was raining again and once again, after another shitty day, Jongdae fell asleep on the bus. There was no one he had to be awake for so he settled for relaxing before going back home to cram for his exams.

 

Yixing's PoV:

 

    It was raining again, but at least Yixing had a coat this time and even a fluffy red scarf. _Jongin would be so proud of him if he saw him._

Yixing had to go back to China for a few weeks, because his dear cousin was getting married and even if he was glad to be back in his hometown, he missed his dance studio, Jongin, and the cute stranger on the bus. He wondered if he’d meet him today as well, he sure hoped so. He felt his heart beating faster when he saw the bus approaching. He mentally prayed to whoever was up there in the skies for the cute guy to be there. The last time he was too distracted by the blush he saw on the guy's face and the discreet looks the guy sent his way. He knew he was charming and he was glad the cute guy seemed to think so too. Today he had only one mission (besides getting home, that is): to get the guy’s number and ask him for a date.

Yixing nearly leaped when the doors opened and was not disappointed when he saw the cute guy there. He was sitting in the dark since it was past 10pm and the street was poorly lighted, but Yixing would recognize that small frame everywhere. He approached smiling before he noticed the guy was sleeping. He was having a déjà vu. He went to his usual seat and spent the time looking at the guy. The cute guy somehow managed to get his hand under his head to keep it from hitting the window too roughly, but it had to be uncomfortable. Still the guy looked peaceful and Yixing wanted that image printed in his head forever. The guy emitted a low groan, when his hand slipped from under his head and it hit the window. Yixing quickly took his scarf and put it under the guy’s head. He nuzzled his head on it and let a small sound before quieting down.

The thirty minutes passed with the guy sleeping and Yixing staring lovingly before it was the time to get off the bus. He quickly wrote something down on the paper and put it in the guy’s open palm. _I'll see you soon, stranger._

 

_Jongdae's PoV:_

 

    Jongdae opened his eyes only when he felt the bus driver lightly shaking him. Apparently not getting enough sleep was kind of a bad idea. He scratched before feeling something in his hands. There was a piece of paper. He tried to open it but the bus driver scolded him again for wasting his time and he apologized and rushed out. Before he could get to the doors of the bus, the driver called out for him and gave him a scarf.

“It’s not mine.” Jongdae didn’t have scarfs. He might be a bit dizzy but he knew he never owned a red scarf.

“It was under your head. Your boyfriend put it there, before leaving.” Said the bus driver exasperatedly.

“My boyfriend?” Was he still sleeping?

“The boy who was sitting beside you, you know droopy eyes, dimples, kinda short but taller than you? He was practically swooning over you, so I thought it was your boyfriend.”

There was only one person who applied to the description. Jongdae took the scarf and left the bus not forgetting to thank the driver.

He stood under the street light for a few moments looking at he paper in his hands and trying to convince himself that he wasn’t dreaming. The note said.

  **You seem to like sleeping. I like it too. We should do it together some time** **;)**

**Yixing xx-xxxx-xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> i made some minor changes but if you notice any mistakes do tell me.  
> thanks for reading, kudos and comments. it means a lot to me :)


End file.
